nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Mosi
From The Depths of the Unknown Not much is known about the continent known as Arcadia. Few visit, and fewer ever return. Yet from this mysterious land, was birthed Mosi, the Tiger Girl. Born amongst the wilds, this feral woman has lived off her instincts and brute strength her entire young life. An expert huntress and a powerful warrior, she's ventured forth to the Inner Sea region to search for stronger game to hunt. Who is Mosi? Not much of her past is known before coming to the Inner Sea region. However, it would not be hard to tell that the wild young woman seems to stick out like a sore thumb. Brash and confident, she greets every problem with a 'never surrender' attitude. Every challenge met is just a new trial to conquer. She believes in an eye for an eye, and do unto others as you would have done unto you. Mosi is quick to remind those who slight her of this outlook, too. However, this also serves to make her a fierce friend and ally. Unwilling to betray those close to her, unless the situation becomes absolutely dire. What's she look like? Mosi stands at six feet and four inches tall. As a Skinwalker, she does have a natural form, but chooses to spend as much time as she can within her shifted form. In this form, she is muscular and broad shouldered, with blue-green eyes. Her sunkissed, tanned flesh have strange marks that almost seem like stripes sparsely across her form, though the markings on her face are hard to miss. Her hair is as white as freshly fallen snow, tied in a high ponytail and fashioned in a thick braid falling down her back. Two smaller braids fall down over her shoulders, decorated with golden clasps. When she grins, one can not mistaken the elongated, dangerous canines hidden behind those lush, full lips. Her ears come to a sharp point, with a long white and black-striped tail swaying just above her rump which she uses for balance. Bare-foot almost always, the woman is able to extend her fingernails and toenails into wicked, sharp claws that can rend flesh as easily as daggers. She wears only scraps of clothing to offer some semblence of decency, however she seems to not really enjoy it. Often tugging at the seperate articles as if they are constantly bothering her. What to expect from her? She does her best to fit in with the society around her, though often can be frustrated and struggles with finer social skills. She follows the laws of the land, but only enough to keep herself out of trouble. Most of the time. She keeps her word, generally. She will put herself at great risk, if the reward for such is greater. She's very playful, and enjoys to laugh and smile. She's not flustered over intimate conversation, and seems quite open and liberal about such topics. She views death as part of the natural cycle, revering those who are dead, though showing little remorse for them. Fervant prayers are given to those who meet particularly valiant ends. Category:Characters